Leedra Gossmere
Bishop Leedra Marie Gossmere (formerly Tirigand) is a priestess, scholar, wife and mother. Currently, Leedra resides in Winterspring with her children, Eamon, Eormund and Astrid. She is affiliated with The Radiant Vigil as Bishop and is assisting in the Ban'diel reclamation. Along with the efforts on Ban'diel, Leedra and her congregation converted to The Holy Orthodox Church. However, due to complications, they are no long associated with the Church. Birth & Early History Leedra Marie Gossmere was born to Thomas James and Helena Grace Gossmere (née Devonshire) on April 15, 13 L.C. She was raised on the family farm in Elwynn Forest. (Between what is now known as Jasperlode Mine and Stone Cairn Lake.) Although their lifestyle was poor, the family was rich with their love and faith. Helena was an aspiring priestess before her marriage to Thomas, and she often donated what little the family could spare, along with her time as a simple scribe, to the Clerics of Northshire Abbey. Thomas Gossmere was a known farmer, as had his people before him for several generations. Even when Leedra was very young she was strictly devoted to her personal connection to the Light, and this inspired her to continue on what her mother could not: she opted to seek further studying at the Abbey.The young novice was quite fond of her time spent among the other priests and monks, and she was often described as a dutiful and compassionate understudy. Tragedy struck Leedra at the young age of eleven. A band of rebel Defias Bandits invaded the forests, bringing mayhem and destruction in their wake. They happened upon the Gossmere farm and with it took the lives of both her parents, eventually burning down the estate that was once her childhood home. Leedra found solace and support within the Abbey and was taken in as an orphan, and there her studies continued. For King and Country & New Horizons At the age of nineteen, the young priestess joined the King's Army and faced the frigid wastes of Northrend. Leedra spent most of her time as a nurse stationed at the Argent Tournament Grounds and in small battalions. She often tended to those preparing for the Crusade on the Icecrown Citadel, as well as teaching field first aid and Light-based healing. Deathwing & the Cataclysm After the Lich King was defeated, Leedra had a small reprieve in which she focused on her previous studies with the Church of the Holy Light. Once Deathwing returned, however, and destroyed her beloved home, the battle cleric took up arms once more, venturing into the wilds of the Twilight Highlands and Tol Barad for most of her tour. It was for this act of loyal service in which Leedra was knighted. During the one of her routine visits to Stormwind, Leedra met and soon formed an attachment to Lord Alverdo Blackmoore. After a few months of courtship, the two were engaged to be married. For nearly two years, the couple seemed well, but Lord Blackmoore's duties to Lordaeron kept him often away and Leedra's active deployment strained their relationship. With resentment on the priestess' part, the engagement was called off and they both went their separate ways. After some time of reflection, Leedra approached Alverdo once again, this time offering him friendship which he gladly accepted. Although hardly talked about, Leedra was part of the Scarlet Hammer, a group of reformed Scarlet Crusade members. While she did not wholeheartedly agree with some of the more radical views of the Scarlet Crusade, Leedra was made to believe the Hammer was different. However this was soon discovered to be false,and her stay within the organization was very brief. When approached about afflition with the Scarlet Hammer, Leedra simply explains that she was trying to take interest in her former fiance's interests--the reclamation of Lordaeron. The passion to return Lordaeron to its former glory never left her, however, and Leedra takes a keen interest in the welfare and history of her Lordaeronian friends and family. Mists of Pandaria From one war zone to another, Leedra was sent to the isle of Pandaria in service to the Grand Alliance. There, she was stationed at Lion's Landing in Krasarang Wilds. After the destruction of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, the battle cleric found herself and her battalion in the midst of the Siege of Orgrimmar. During her tour of Pandaria, Leedra was part of The Valiant Coalition, and it is here she met Gaia Moonwalker and her mate, Zalgrand Onyxthorn. With the help of the druidess, Leedra's healing arts and training continued, and a long-lasting friendship formed. It was also during this time Leedra found out about her father's scandalous love affair with a neighboring family. Through his infidelity a child was born--Callidor Allington. This crushed Leedra's perspectives of her father and the dynamic of her idyllic childhood. This was a dark time in her life, and Leedra often shoved family responsibility and conflicting traditions on her long lost brother. This strained their relationship, and the two were often violently at odds with one another. Leedra's desire to see the Gossmere line continued through an advantageous marriage and the birth of a male heir conflicted with Callidor's lifestyle and aspirations. The resulting tension between brother and sister carried on for many months, and it was not resolved until the Re-Opening of the Dark Portal. Leedra's service to King Varian Wrynn and the Grand Alliance remained throughout the next several years, only ending after Garrosh Hellscream was taken into custody and her tour of duty completed the following month. Order of the Silver Hand & The Revisiting of Draenor After knowing only war and the difficult reunion with Callidor, Leedra sought a simpler life, one that would allow her to continue her studies within the Church. This is when she was introduced to The Silver Hand Chapter. At first the task of becoming a priestess within the Order seemed daunting to Leedra, but she was soon taken under the wing of Mother Nazarath Rosewood. With Nazarath's gentle hand, and the overseeing of Bishop Lilith Olethos, Leedra flourished. Often her training was accompanied by Bronwynn Branson, a fellow novice within the Silver Hand. Through interactions, the two soon found they had a family connection, and quickly realized that Leedra and Bronwynn were distantly related. Shortly after taking oaths, the Arch-Chapter was sent on deployment to Draenor following the escape of Garrosh Hellscream and the re-opening of the Dark Portal. On Draenor, Leedra's clerical studies continued as the Silver Hand campaigned in Shadowmoon Valley in search of Lord Stromheart. During these months, the battle cleric met and eventually married Sir Eadric Tirigand, former squire of Sir Avelus Feirbane, on January 10, 36 L.C. A few short weeks after her marriage, the priestess-elect was ordained and recognized by the Church of the Holy Light as Mother Leedra Tirigand. On the same day so was her cousin,Lady Branson, ordained. Soon after the Grand Master's recovery, Leedra and the Silver Hand continued the fight against the Iron Horde, but this time was assisted by the Highguard and Te'Amun. Seeing as Leedra had developed a knack for diplomacy, Sir Stromheart appointed her to the position of Draenei liaison of the Silver Hand Chapter. Through this new position, and with the help of her husband, Mother Tirigand formed a friendship with Exarch Aedion and the Draenei of Te'Amun, often visiting and enjoying the company of the order. Only a few short months into her stay within the Silver Hand, Leedra was appointed Order Lector, taking on the vacant post left by Qienna Songsteel when she, and other former members, left the Arch-Chapter. While Order Lector, Leedra worked with the Congregation for Education and oversaw the ordaining of a new novice, Issabeia Heartsong, who was mentored by Mother Branson. It was soon discovered, that like Mother Branson, Sister Heartsong was distantly related to Leedra and this strengthened the bond between the three. Also during her transition to Order Lector, Leedra announced that she was pregnant, much to the satisfaction of her husband and family. Times within the Chapter did not stay peaceful. The growinig tensions due to Sir Stromheart breaking a holy relic in possession of the Archbishop and the chaos that ensued, surrounded and consumed the Arch-Chapter began to wane on many members. Leedra, in her fragile state, tried to remain civil and neutral, given her ties to both the Chapter and the Church. However, the strain became too much, and Eamon Behlic Tirigand was born on July 15, 36 L.C. a few weeks premature due to the stress. A blessing in such turmoil made it clear that Leedra was, at that particular moment, more interested in being a better wife and mother than being Order Lector. Stepping down and taking a temporary retirement from office within the Church and leaving the Chapter was very difficult for Leedra, but was a necessary course of action if she wished to focus on her family. Life After the Chapter After her leave, Leedra's husband, Eadric, was taken during the Dance of the Dead. Eadric's torturer, in his diabolical scheme, sent a plague which inflicted horrible hallucinations. One part of the plague sent was air borne, and harmed the welfare of baby Eamon and Leedra's cousin, Mother Heartsong. The second part left Leedra visibly scarred on her left hand. Thankfully, Bishop Adamant was able to cure and relieve the effects of the plague inflicted upon Mother Tirigand and her family. Eadric was recovered from the Dance safely,but with the scars of his torment. Leedra, ever attentive to her husband, stayed by his side and assisted him through the healing process. A New Cause The next few months proved to be both rewarding and difficult for Leedra. She struggled with being a new mother to her son, as well as find purpose now that she had retired all while learning to cope with the toils of the Dance of the Dead. Although she was doing what she had originally set out to do, Leedra knew that the Light intended for her to be idle no longer, especially after her husband was taken prisoner. The eagerness to combat the forces of destruction and preserve a world in which innocents cannot be harmed lead Leedra on a path to find a new order to assist. Leedra and Eadric were introduced to Sir Davrum Niall and his wife, Dame Avalone Niall, when both of them came into the Cathedral of Light, giving a speech about their "new cause." They came to Stormwind in search of devout members of the faith and holy warriors willing to do the Light's bidding. This appealed to Leedra and after inquiring more about the Order, both she and her husband joined The Radiant Vigil. Leedra was soon appointed as Grand Prioress of The Holy Order of the Light’s Vigilants, taking on a similar role as her previous offices demanded. She assisted The Radiant Vigil with the reclamation of Ban'diel, and took a particular interest in the welfare of the populace. After the Trade Baron Jacob Luxford was captured, Leedra was offered the position of Bishop of Ban'diel. After much consideration, she gladly accepted the office, and on February 26, 37 L.C. in a small ceremony in Radiance Keep, Leedra's bishopric ordination was held. In this ceremony, she was recognized by Father Gavirel Branas and the The Holy Orthodox Church. Leedra's first act as Bishop of Ban'diel was the total and complete conversion to The Holy Orthodox Church. Life on Ban'diel With the Trade Baron's influence now tucked away in the jails of Ban'diel, Leedra and her husband decided to settled in the frozen northlands. After gaining the trust of the people, Eadric was made Earl of Helmstead and the Frozen Expanse, making Leedra the new Countess. The people of Helmstead do not share her faith, which has made her job as Bishop difficult north of the Bulwark. However, this does not keep Leedra from making regular visits to the mainland in an attempt to bolster the faithful. This and the improvements to the village have delayed the Tirigand move to Helmstead, but with her husband's work, she will soon arrive with their son. Early this year, Leedra found out she was pregnant for the second time. The twins, Eormund and Astrid Tirigand, were born in late December 37 L.C. After settling in Helmstead, Leedra found her work difficult. This proved to be a strain on both her personal and professional life, and after deep consideration, Eadric and Leedra separated. Leedra now resides in the barrows in Winterspring maintained by Gaia and Zalgrand Onyxthorn. Regular visits to Ban'diel are still something Leedra strives to do, continuing her work as its Bishop. A New Leaf After the divorce, Leedra has been preoccupying her time with various orders, offering her healing arts to those that fight the Legion's advancement upon Azeorth. Bishop Gossmere, as she was now called, continued her efforts on Ban’diel in tandem to her relief efforts on the Broken Shore. Where the war against the Legion was fought, Leedra was there too fighting to protect Azeroth from the demonic threats. However, once the battle from Argus spilled back to Azeroth, Sargeras piercing the very heart of her planet, Leedra found herself back into the fray, arm-in-arm with the military. The call to arms was one the priestess could not ignore, filing into the ranks and filling old roles in the battalions of her past. Battle for Azeroth & The Banshee's War With the Horde now advancing upon the distant shores of Kalimdor, Leedra opted to move her family from Winterspring back to Stormwind. During the burning of Teldressil, the priestess' beloved friend and mentor, Gaia Moonwalker-Onyxthorn bravely gave her life in the defense of her children and the citizens of Darnassus. As the war now ravaged, it became increasingly personal with the loss of her friend. Currently, Leedra's time is split between Kul Tiras, Zandalar and Arathi, roaming with the King's Army on all fronts. Personality Leedra is often described as being soft spoken, well educated, and welcoming to all that approach. Leedra is the epitome of ladylike behavior, and is a model citizen devoted to her religion and King. She is considered modest and shy to some degree and easily embarrassed. She prefers to be regarded as humble. Leedra has a noble and loyal soul, and is often seen as a mother-like figure in her inner circle. Bishop Tirigand is also known for her compassion and respect, often donating time and resources to the less fortunate, along with the Alliance Military. She is an avid supporter of the rebuilding of Lordaeron and is partial to the reclaiming of lands and estates taken by the Forsaken. Physical Appearance Leedra is in the peak of her womanhood. Average height compared to her kinsmen, with an athletic build; a product of good health, exercise, and youthful vigor that is the staple of any modern woman. Leedra's most striking feature is her alluring blue eyes. They often give one the impression of wisdom and kindness, both features Leedra is known to possess. She sports a mane of cascading silky blonde hair, which flows down her back. The cut and style of her hair is sleek and sophisticated, parting at a widow’s peak and running down to accentuate the strength of her jaw. Neither overly masculine nor carrying features of a femme fatale, Leedra’s face structure is best described as stern and square. Sitting proudly between her eyes is a narrow bridged nose that is slightly upturned at the tip and resting upon it are her spectacles. Leedra has elegant skin, the shade and texture like porcelain which is smooth, refined, and seemingly unmarred. High cheekbones gives Leedra’s face an element of symmetry and softens the rigidness of her frame. Philosophy Leedra is devoted the Light. She stresses the imperfectness of the human form and the frailty of life. Leedra believes that it is only the Light which can judge, therefore, she is not discriminatory towards any person whom has taken the Light into their heart. Recently, Leedra has shied away from the Church of the Holy Light, favoring the more traditional teachings of The Holy Orthodox Church and Archbishop Faol. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Stormwindian